Meeting Claire
by Maria65
Summary: Sam and Dean are in a new town after reports are seen of missing people. While they're there they encounter a strange girl with a twisted past. After joining her group and helping her unravel the case, they learn one of her secret's and to protect her, kill one of her friends. No hard feeling left...but thats not all there is with Claire. I own only Claire, and her group, Rated T


Dean and Sam walked got out of the impala and looked around, wondering where they should begin their search. They had been looking over cases about random disappearances at Motel Countryside; a nice motel…if it hadn't been victim to people who booked there and disappeared. The people who ran the motel stated they had no idea what was going on, they have tried to get people to investigate the motel…but so far nothing happened.

"So Sam, where do we begin?" Dean asked as he looked around.

"Don't know, let's go around some restaurants and ask? Surely someone's got to know something about the Motel and where it is." Sam suggested, and Dean nodded.

As they began walking, Dean suddenly bumped into someone, but stop the girl before she fell down.

"Whoa, watch out okay? Don't need you getting hurt." Dean said when he realized it was a girl, and winked.

"S-Sorry, didn't mean to run into you." The girl replied, looking up at him and Sam.

Both boys felt their breath hitch at her eyes, she had the brightest blue eyes they've met, long black hair to just below mid-back, and she was wearing a normal jacket, over a T-shirt, faded blue jeans, boots, and she had a satchel over one shoulder.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Dean said after he found his voice, and the girl giggled.

"No, really sorry about that. I was lost in thought…and from your looks, you two seem lost as well. New in town?" The girl asked, and Dean nodded rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, me and my brother Sam here just got here. Thought about looking around, and seeing a few things; heard there was a motel around here called Motel Countryside, heard it was pretty good." Dean stated and the girls feature's dampened a bit as she bit her cheek.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you." The girl replied, placing her hands in her pockets, but one slipped inside the satchel.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked, putting one hand behind his back as if to grab his gun.

"A lot of people have been disappearing lately at that place, it's not exactly a good place to be at." The girl said before she narrowed her eyes at Sam.

"And don't even think about grabbing that gun of yours, it won't do you any good to try and do something in public." The girl whispered out harshly, and they stared at her shocked.

"Excuse me?" Dean questioned, and the girl chuckled.

"I know who you two are, the looks give it away. Sam and Dean Winchester…am I correct?" The girl asked, and they looked at one another, before narrowing their eyes at her.

"Yeah, that's us. Who are you, and how do you know us?" Dean asked, ready to attack if she proved to be threatening.

"My name is Claire, and I know you two because you're well known in the hunter world. Which I am a hunter as well." Claire said and showed them the anti-possession tattoo she had on her chest.

"Impressive." Dean said with approval, relaxing as did Sam.

"Well, since you two are here I guess that means the situation is more grave than me and my friends thought." Claire mumbled, and Dean raised a brow at her.

"More grave? Your friends? You mean there are more than just you?" Sam asked, feeling just as confused as Dean.

"Yes, me and a few others are chasing whatever it is that's here taking people. So far we've ruled off demons as not a suspect. We believe it might be vampire's or witches, though we haven't found any hex bags yet." Claire stated before she looked at her phone and sighed.

"Alright, how about this? You two wanna crash where we're staying? We got a place to work out, one of my friends is from a rich family, with a brother in the police force. He can get us in and out of places that would prove tricky, his family has been in the hunting business for years." Claire stated and the two looked at one another shocked.

"You trust us to stay with you? You just met us." Sam reasoned and Claire smirked at them, making them blush.

"Be that as it may, you two are hunters as well; I think if we all put our brains together we can get this done." Claire said with a wink, and motioned her head to the car.

"Let's go." Dean said instantly and Sam sighed with a roll of his eyes.

 **Later:** Claire pushed her thumb against the lock on the door and waited a second before removing her hand and the door opened as they all walked in.

"Hey guys, I'm back. We also got some helper's with us." Claire shouted and had Sam and Dean follow her to the living room.

In the living room they found a small group of two girls, three guys, and Claire was another member of the group. One girl, who was sitting in the arm chair with a laptop on her lap had stopped her typing to look up and push her glasses further up her nose. She was a black girl, with black hair, wearing a purple, long sleeve shirt, black pants and her feet were socked. Her hair was currently in a bun as she watched Sam and Dean were green eyes, her gaze sizing them up before she went back to typing.

The girl who was on the love seat opposite the door was leaning her head against a well-built man, both who were brown haired adults. The girl had a slightly tan complex, freckled face, and her brown eyes flicked to the two boys before she ignored them in favor of leaning more on the boy beside her who smiled at her looking at the newspapers before them. The girl was wearing an outfit similar to the black girl, plain and simple. The boy she was leaning against wasn't tan, nor pale; pale blue eyes that swept back and forth over the papers; but he did raise a hand in greeting Sam and Dean. They noticed he had walkie-talkies all over the table and each emitted a sound of police radio calls, seeing if anything else happened. He was wearing a normal green shirt with a bulletproof vest over it, and dark colored jeans with combat boots.

On the couch next to the wall where they stood was the other two males within the room, one darker skinned and the other quiet pale. The dark skinned guy had brown hair with the roots being pitch black and his mismatched eyes looked at Sam and Dean before he smiled and waved at them, before he turned his attention back to the gun he was working on. He was also wearing a plain outfit, with socked covered feet as well, and he seemed to be working on a pistol. The guy beside him looked to be the youngest out of the whole group; and he looked slightly overwhelmed. He had straight, short, orange hair, a freckled face, and his green eyes looked around in a restless manner and he kept twiddling his thumbs as he seemed to be nervous about something. He was also wearing a plain outfit, yet sneaker's where on his feet.

"Tanner, calm down getting anxious won't make matters better." Claire chastised the boy, who straightened and looked at her with a nod.

"Well, let's get introduction's out of the way. The girl with the laptop is Misha, she's the brains out the operation by finding us cases and helping us through them. If something happens, we rely on her to fix things up." Claire said pointing to the black woman, who waved to Sam and Dean still typing.

"The girl leaning against our vested man is Christina, our medic and speedy-lady of the group. Her mother was a fixer-upper in the hunting business so we rely on her, she's also one damn cook." Claire complimented, which earned a flirty smile from the girl who blew a kiss to Claire who chuckled.

"Seems like it." Dean replied, and Claire gave a nod as Christina giggled.

"The guy Christina is leaning against is Jared, the owner of this huge house, with his brother in the police business and he's the rich kid. With his connections in the police force we get into places pretty easily, and that's a huge help." Claire said as the boy looking at the newspapers stopped to salute to the boys who returned it with smiles.

"And the two fella's right here at Luke and Tanner; Luke the gun maniac, and Tanner the newbie to the group." Claire said, poking the brown haired man Luke, then the orange haired boy Tanner.

"So then, who would you be?" Dean asked, wondering what position Claire most likely had in the group.

"Our lovely Claire is the leader of the group, and I'm vice-commander on the group as well. We both lead at certain intervals and when needed to split up, I'm in charge of one group, she lead's the next." Jared stated as he passed a paper to Misha who began typing faster.

"Yep, that'd be me…and don't ask how, because I have no idea how a 28 year old girl, aka me, became a leader." Claire responded, and Dean looked at her shocked.

"You're 28? I thought you were 18 years old…how old are you all?" Dean asked, confused about their ages.

"Believe me, I'm not 18, but yes, I'm 28. As for the others; Misha is 30, Jared is 28 as well, Christina is 22, Luke is 25, and Tanner is 17; he's the baby of the group." Claire said ruffling Tanner's head like a kid.

"Claire!" he whined and gave her a mock glare in which she laughed.

"Well, let's get you two introduced. Everyone, this is Sam and Dean Winchester." Claire stated and everyone froze, staring at them in shock.

"Uh…hi?" Sam said uncertain and Claire laughed.

"They are awed by the fact that we all get to meet you two in person; you two are famous within the hunter world." Claire stated, before she pulled the boys to the kitchen.

"Let's get you something to eat." Claire said and the day continued.

 **Next Day:** Claire walked into the room Sam and Dean were staying in and knocked on the door lightly, waking them up.

"Sorry to wake up boys up early, but wanna grab some breakfast? Christina made something for us all, and wanted me to get you two up. Also, you two are gonna tag along with me and Jared to the most recent attack site. Apparently they found one of the bodies of the missing resident's from the motel, so I figured it'd be a good idea for you two to come along." Claire stated and the two were in quick action, getting up, getting dressed and following her downstairs at the smell of food.

After they ate they followed Claire and Jared who were driving a mustang, a pretty nice looking one too, and were soon at the site. They parked outside the group of people, and walked over where a cop stopped them.

"Who're you?" the cop asked, when suddenly another walked over.

"It's okay, I'll take it from here." The guy said, and smiled at Jared who showed his badge and the four were let under the line.

"Glad to see you Jared and Claire, this was getting hard to describe to the police as to what it was. Who're the two with you?" The cop asked, and Jared smiled.

"Mike, this is Agent Sam Smith, and Agent Dean Smith…actually Winchester, but you understand." Jared whispered the last part, and Mike's eyed widened.

"Really? Well, it's good to see you two, we need all the help we can get." Mike stated, and the two nodded and Mike went to his chief as Claire, Jared, Sam, and Dean knelt to the body.

"This is odd…not puncture wounds…" Claire trailed off as she lifted the body and sighed…chest caved in.

"The hearts missing, so it wasn't witches or vampire's…it's werewolves." Claire said and groaned as she pinched her nose.

"Not good…think they followed us?" Jared asked, earning a confused look from Sam and Dean.

"Maybe, but I don't know why; they don't usually follow humans to a different state like this and attack others." Claire replied and stood up with Jared as they covered the body back up.

"What do you mean followed?" Sam asked as Jared went to talk to Mike, Sam and Dean staying beside Claire.

"Come with me this way, I don't want others hearing this." Claire said and motioned her head away from most of the people.

"A few weeks ago, me and the group cleared out a werewolf den; we went in and killed all the ones we saw. As we were leaving a huge, black, werewolf got the jump on us. He killed one of our hunters, a boy, his name was Tyler; 33 years old, best in the group. When he killed Tyler, he turned to kill me, but the others got me out of there in time before he could cave my chest in. We ran out of silver bullets on the other werewolves; so we ran and thought we lost the brute…but it doesn't seem like it. What we're trying to figure out is why he followed us all the way here to Chicago." Claire explained, looking worried.

"Most werewolves, if they can keep the scent will hunt those down who killed their pack. Usually the leader of the pack seeing as they keep the group together. Werewolves know that when the leader goes down, the rest of the pack slowly follows; and he's following you all to kill you for revenge. Werewolves and very loyal toward their pack and will seek revenge, no matter what." Sam explained, and Claire groaned as she smacked her head.

"Alright, Mike is going to let us into the autopsy room…in the meantime Claire, you're going back to the house." Jared said and she stared at him.

"Excuse me?!" She demanded and Jared sighed.

"Claire, this thing might be after you; understand this. That thing went straight at you after it killed Tyler; it knows you're the leader and it has your scent. Staying with the others gives a better chance of you living." Jared stated, but she glared at him.

"I'm staying with you. Knowing your reckless ass you'll get yourself killed idiot, and don't even argue about this. I am staying, and that is final, I will not go and cower at the house while you get to do the fun shit. And I'm the leader, I won't be setting a good example if I go cower at the house." Claire snapped out and Dean almost snickered.

"I like her attitude." Dean responded, and Sam gave him a 'look'.

"…Alright fine, but the moment I see you in danger, you're to go straight to the house, understand? We can't lose you Claire, not like we lost Tyler." Jared stated, and Claire gave a reluctant nod.

 **Later:** Claire sighed as she flopped down on the couch with a groan and Misha slowly rubbed her head.

"You okay sweetie?" she cooed out, and Claire groaned.

"I want Bella here…" Claire mumbled out into the cushion, and Jared sighed as he patted her back as he passed her.

"Yeah well, Bella is okay, remember? She stopped by a week ago." Jared said before he sighed and tugged Claire's arm.

"Can we talk in the kitchen? Everyone stay here, don't come into the kitchen unless we call." Jared said and closed one door to the kitchen before following Claire through the other.

"They do that a lot?" Dean asked sitting down on one side of the couch, Sam beside him.

"Yeah, lately they have. They always go to talk privately and sometimes they'll tell us something, other times they act like they never even spoke. We don't question them as they are our Alpha's of the group." Christina sang out, before she yawned.

"Whelp, me and Tanner gotta get to bed. Doing some investigation at a school tomorrow, and we need to be up 'on time' to get there to go undercover." Christina said as she lightly kicked Tanner's side and he glare at her, but followed her to bed.

Everyone else slowly followed afterwards except Claire and Jared who were still in the kitchen. As midnight rolled around, Dean couldn't sleep and sighed as he sat up and rubbed his neck…this was a first for him, unable to sleep on a wonderfully comfortable mattress…memory foam was supposed to make him fall asleep instantly. But for some reason his hunter instincts were preventing him from falling asleep, and that was annoying him…was something wrong? He decided maybe a beer would help him fall asleep, and he knew they had some, he saw Jared always grabbing one. As he got closer to the bottom he heard Jared and Claire, were they still talking?!

"What if they find out Claire? We know they mainly hunt demons, what if you have a slip up?" Jared stated, and Dean heard the concern in his voice…demons?

"I won't have a slip-up Jared, there is nothing to concern yourself with about any of this. I will be fine, and if I do have a slip-up I will have to be truthful, and hopefully they will understand." Claire stated, and Dean noticed she was unusually calm about this kind of topic.

"Claire! That blood within you doesn't listen, it likes to do things; why do you think Tanner nearly killed you the first time you two met? He flipped!" Jared bit out, and this worried Dean…was there something odd about Claire.

"What do you expect me to do Jared? Walk to them and show them? Sorry, but that ain't gonna be how it works. The only way they will know is if that freaking werewolf gets close enough to try and kill me for me to have any need of a slip-up with it." Claire snapped out, and even Dean flinched…touchy.

"Just…be careful okay? I really don't want to have to try and explain to the Winchester's about any of…that…" Jared trailed off and Dean decided it'd be best if he just headed back to his room, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have gotten out of bed.

 **Next Week:** Dean had kept a closer eye on Claire since them conversation he overheard last night, in which he spoke to Sam about, and it seemed to have put Sam on edge. If Claire was aware of the constant eyes on her, she didn't comment on it or she ignored it…but it seemed she was unaware…though Jared wasn't. He constantly glared at the two brothers, and sometimes pulled a knife out of his pocket as if threatening them to try **anything**. The whole group of hunter's were quiet protective of Claire…all except Tanner who seemed fidgety around Claire, he even pushed her against a wall yesterday when she tried to drag him downstairs to talk over strategy plans.

"Alright…so that thing should be around here. Misha, you hear anything yet?" Claire asked into the device around her ear.

 ** _"Nothing too much, but he's defiantly feeding on whatever he grabbed. I suggest you stay in the back and try to tranquilize him, it'll make it easier to stop this thing. Use the highest potency we have."_** Misha responded and Claire nodded as she handed her shotgun to Tanner and brought out her sniper that was equipped for darts.

"The one with frog poison, right?" Claire asked and Dean's eyes widened, they even had frog poison?!

 ** _"Correct, that should make it drowsy enough for the others to kill him. Don't miss Claire!"_** Misha stated and Claire nodded as she put three darts into the gun, and grabbed her shotgun again.

"Alright, Jared you will take Christina, Tanner, and Luke around the right side; Dean, Sam you, two will be with me, stay close…and Misha, keep us update." Claire said and after everyone nodded, they took their designated routes.

Everything was smelly and dark in the warehouse, but the dull lights high above the ceiling helped them a little bit and they heard crunching much further in. An occasional howl or snarl would alert them that it was doing something different each time.

 ** _"Claire, there's a survivor in the room with it. Seems one of the missing resident's."_** Misha said into the earpiece and she cursed.

"What do we do?" Sam asked, seeing as everyone had an earpiece.

"Jared, you copy?" Claire asked, keeping her voice low.

 ** _"Yeah, I copy. Me and the others will get the resident's to safety, you all kill the damn thing."_** Jared said and Claire sighed.

"Alright, but I need you to stay with us Jared, get Tanner, Luke, and Christina to get the resident's to safety." Claire replied, and Jared gave an affirmative.

As they got further in, they heard a scream and decided to screw being stealthy and burst into the room, letting off rounds to stop the werewolf from killing the resident it was about the eat. As Claire got onto a wall, she saw the others come in and they began untying the resident's and ushering them out a door, Christina, Tanner, and Luke followed after they made sure they had the resident's. Jared ran over to one side of the area and let off rounds, sometimes trying to get away from the werewolf went it swiped at him.

 _'I only got three darts in this thing…I need to make them all count.'_ Claire thought and lined one up with the chest and quickly pulled the trigger.

The dart hit the werewolf and it swung around, trying to find the source. Claire ducked down, hoping the smell of blood in the area wouldn't alert the wolf of her source. She heard three shots go off and looked over to see Dean and Sam were distracting the thing with Jared and she lined up another shot and hit her mark. The werewolf howled in pain and anger, feeling something take effect and looked up. Claire was too slow to hide herself and cursed as it lunged at her.

"Claire, run!" Jared shouted and loaded his gun with a few more silver bullets.

Claire jumped off the wall into some boxes and growled as she rolled out of them, before she ran toward Dean and Sam, pushing the dart further in to make sure it went off.

"I only got one more dart in here, but it looks like the poison is already taking effect." Claire state as she strapped the sniper around her back and grabbed her shot gun.

They looked around, wondering where the werewolf was, each of them back-to-back, their eyes searching the darkness around them. Suddenly Sam was thrown against a wall, a shout of pain leaving his lips.

"SAM!" Dean shouted, running to his brother, Claire and Jared covering.

Suddenly Jared was tackled away, and Claire pulled the trigger, hitting the wolf in which it attacked her.

"CLAIRE!" Jared screamed, eyes wide as the werewolf's claws punctured her leg.

Claire screamed in pain, before grunting as her back hit the floor and the wolf raised its other hand the claws elongating as it readied to kill her. Claire cursed herself, she had no choice…she closed her eyes and opened them again, pure black eyes glaring at the wolf, stopping it.

"GO TO HELL!" Claire shouted as she used the knife she had in her jacket to slit the wolf's throat.

The werewolf began choking on its blood and Claire rolled out from under it, her eyes blue again as she backed away and began trying to regain her breathing. Sam and Dean finally turned around, shocked at how quickly she swung with the knife and as the wolf went limp, Jared ran toward her and helped her up. She groaned as her wounded leg protested in pain at the movement, and Sam and Dean ran toward them to help her out.

"Here, I'll carry her." Sam offered and Claire nodded as he hefted her into his arms.

"Kill her." A voice said and they turned their heads to the door to see Tanner slowly come in, a gun pointed at Claire.

"Tanner." Jared warned, narrowing his eyes at the newbie.

"Did none of you see it…because I did, Claire isn't who you think she is. She's been tricking us all…she's a demon…maybe only partly, but she still has demon blood within her." Tanner said shakily, his arms shaking as he kept his shotgun pointed at Claire who groaned.

"Tanner…for the last time, put that thing down!" Claire ordered, her bright blue eyes glaring at Tanner.

"Why? Why should I? You're a demon, your eyes turn black whenever you need a boost in speed, or power. You have been tricking us all, letting us think your human…until we turn our backs…then you'll kill us." Tanner spat out venomously, and Jared pointed his pistol at Tanner.

"Put the gun down Tanner, we won't say it twice." Jared warned, but Tanner pointed his gun at Jared.

"And I won't hesitate to shot you to kill her, she's a demon!" Tanner shouted, and the next thing everyone noticed was Claire pushing Tanner into a pillar, her eyes suddenly black.

"I won't say it twice Tanner, stand down and follow your orders. I know you're scared of me because I am quarter demon, but you must understand…I didn't wish this upon myself. Please…just understand that I didn't want to have anything to do with demons." Claire said before she felt her leg buckle and she cursed.

Suddenly Tanner stabbed her with a knife and she shouted in pain, before a bullet went through his head, and they noticed it was Sam who pulled the trigger.

"Sam?" Dean questioned, and Sam sighed running toward Claire.

"She hasn't actually tried to kill us yet, and she said she's only quarter demon…for some reason, I felt like I can believe her." Sam stated and everyone left.

When they got outside they got Claire patched up and the residents were taken home before they got back to Jared's house where Claire was questioned by the brother's.

"So…are you possessed or something?" Dean asked and Claire sighed, rubbing her head.

"No, like I stated I'm quarter demon, the rest human. I had a half-demon mother and a human father, I take more after my father, in which I'm thankful for. I didn't want anything to do with demon's and when I discovered my power's at the age of 6, my mother taught me to hide my demonic powers and use them minimally. The only thing that really happens is my eyes turning black and the boost in speed and power; other than that I don't really use it that often. I hate demons, hunted them most of my life…didn't want anything to do with them." Claire explained, wincing as her leg gave a wave of pain.

"Please don't kill Claire, without her we'd be dead." Misha said as she stood and hugged Claire, giving the two Winchester's a pleading look.

"Dean, don't." Sam said, glaring at his brother.

"Sammy, she's a demon, quarter or not; she's a demon." Dean stated, as if that was reason enough to kill her.

"Dean…she sounds like me. Like how Azazel made he ingest demon blood. We're similar, Dean, we both have tainted blood." Sam said, trying to get Dean to see reason.

"But Sam…she was born this way, it was forced on you. I don't see a connection." Dean said, trying to persuade his brother.

"Do you want to kill her? Because to do that, we'd have to kill hunter's Dean…hunter's like us, and I don't want to kill people who are trying to help others." Sam stated, looking at Claire softly.

"I know your uncomfortable about all this Dean…but I assure you…I don't plan to kill a human anytime soon. I even killed a family member on my mother's side, he was my Grandpa. A full-fledged demon…and I killed him because he was trying to kill innocent human's." Claire stated and Dean looked at her shocked…she was willing to kill family to protect human's.

"Alright…alright, alright, I guess you're not that bad." Dean said with a sigh, and Claire smiled and slowly stood.

"Thanks Dean, and thank you Sam. Not only with help on the case, but for sparing me." Claire said, and Dean chuckled rubbing his neck.

"Yeah well…I guess sometimes there are things we can come to realize, that there is good in bad." Dean said, and Claire laughed.

"You know that made absolutely no sense, right?" Claire asked, and Dean shrugged.

"Hey, we all can't make sense all the time." Dean said and Claire smiled.

"Well, either way, thank you Dean." Claire said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

She backed away before she hugged Sam, and Dean touched his cheek, a little shocked and raised a brow at her, in which she winked at him. Dean smirked and winked back, before she walked to the door with them and Jared.

"Hey, if you ever stop by another town with a case, call us up. We might be close by, this isn't the only safe-house we have." Claire stated, and Sam and Dean nodded, before they got in the impala and drove off; Claire and Jared waving good-bye to them.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell them the whole truth, Claire. You're quarter human, quarter demon, and half-!" Claire cut Jared off with a laugh.

"Yeah well…they'll come to learn one of these days. In the meantime, I think it's alright they know very little about me, we just met after all." Claire said before she walked back inside with Jared, all them knowing one day they'd meet again.

 **Okay, so to clarify things Claire is an OC I made to progress any stories I make along, she's something I made when I was bored. She's quarter human, quarter demon, half angel; her father is Castiel and her mother is an OC called Heather. I know Claire is extremely Mary-Sue, I am aware but she only has one purpose...to have fun with Dean, Sam, Castiel, and progress my Destiel stories along. I know it's odd and all, but please just remember that. This could be seen around Season 3 as Azazel is dead, the blood is within Sam, but the angel's aren't introduced yet. I wanted to get her introduced because I might soon be making a Destiel story with her appearing. Well, I hope you liked the story, don't be harsh with flames I will ignore those bashing Claire, and I will be uploading another where Claire is figured out that she's an angel.**


End file.
